Only Truth
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: I love you and that's the only truth I need to know. AnzuXSeto Fluffy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters.

Author's note: This story goes out to all my wonderful reviewers- you are all much appreciated- and in particular to Spirit of Innocence. Thank you all for your support and kind words.

* * *

**The Only Truth**

'How do I know it's real? Because I do. I see the sun shine, the moon glow, the rain fall...I see the people around me: their smiles, and their tears. I hear their words, what they say and what they don't say. I feel them, the way I feel you. I know you, better than myself perhaps. I know how you feel, and when you lie about it. I don't need to be next to you to understand you, or hear you, or know you need someone. I don't need you to tell me, because I already know; I've known for the longest time now.

And if I were to be wrong? Then this world would be no more than empty people; grey, emotionless facades, empty shells that would never be able to be filled. So, forgive me if I can not understand, nor perceive the world as such. If that were true, I wouldn't have known you, I wouldn't know you, and I wouldn't care. If that were true, then everything I've ever told you would have been a lie. Everything would be a lie.

So, you see, it can't be any other way, because people do laugh, and they do cry, and I do know you, and I do love you. And that is the only truth there is to know.'

* * *

Sighing, Anzu put her pen down and stared outside. The dimming sunset glow streamed through the thick canopy of leaves, dappling the ground. She had finally managed to voice the thoughts that had been haunting her for months; however that didn't make the reality any less ironic. She was in love with her best friend worst enemy. She was torn between betraying Yuugi, or her own feelings. 'Look on the bright side,' she mused 'he is most likely not interested in you, and will reject you flat before you know what hits you!' Somehow that didn't make things any better. Putting the piece of paper in her skirt pocket she got up and packed her bag. She headed to her locker, not noticing the piece of paper fly away from her.

* * *

Behind her, still typing on his laptop, Seto Kaiba, vaguely acknowledged her leave but took it as an indication it was also time for him to go. They had been the only two students left in the classroom. Standing up, he put his laptop away with utmost care; each movement carefully calculated to ensure the optimum output with minimum input- Kaiba was nothing, if not efficient. His fingers moved almost reverently on the small dials, closing the case gracefully, as though it was a tiny child who would be easily bruised. 

He moved swiftly towards the door, and noticed the piece of paper on the floor. Out of curiosity he picked it up and began to read it; his eyes widened slightly as he recognised Anzu's cursive style of writing.

The words were beautiful, although he wouldn't have admitted so to anyone, and he was amazed. Maybe the cheerleader did have more going for her than those annoying little friend speeches. Maybe.

He wondered if it was aimed at him, all the references about living behind masks- perhaps she knew more than she let on. He shook his head. 'Mazaki has no idea about anything that doesn't involve friendship!' So, why had she written this? 'Probably for the midget' he thought angrily. 'Why would I care anyway?' He berated himself when Anzu's face popped into his mind, as it was rather accustomed to do as of late. Even that very day he couldn't help admire her as she was writing: head bent in concentration, graceful hands dancing across the paper, sunlight dappled on her face, and silky hair falling forward. Frustrated he tried to dispel the thoughts, but just as they had done before, more images of Anzu flocked to him: Anzu smiling, Anzu dancing, Anzu fighting for Yuugi. The last one hit him like a bucket of cold water.

* * *

Lengthening his stride he caught up with her at his locker. She was neatly arranging her books for the next day. 

"Mazaki."

"Oh, Kaiba-kun! You startled me."

"You should really stop being so absent minded!"

"What are you…?" her eyes widened in recognition of the paper in his hand.

"I believe this is yours."

"Where did you….?"

"On the floor. Where else? I'm not in the habit of stealing"

"Oh…"

"You know, you really should try being less obvious."

"…."

"Don't worry" he smirked "the midget likes you too."

"The…? Kaiba, you arrogant…" Anzu fumed. How dare he talk like that about her best friend? How dare he insinuate that? "For your information, it wasn't for Yuugi!" she clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, feigning interest. 

"Really, who then? The mutt? Or perhaps, the shark-head? Or better yet…it's dice boy isn't it?" he taunted her.

"None of your business Kaiba!" she snapped.

"What? No honorary suffix? You wound me so." He smirked.

"Bout time someone did it!"

Kaiba was taken aback. Anzu looked even lovelier with her cheeks stained by anger, and her eyes sparkling intensely in the dimmed light of the corridor.

He smirked again, regaining his composure.

"Or perhaps…" his voice was dangerously low "you intended that letter for me…" the last word was nothing more than a whisper. Anzu froze. Kaiba looked at her, reading her beautiful eyes. She was surprised, and angry, but most of all she seemed terrified.

Was that really all he invoked in her? Fear? He saw tears starting to glisten, and regretted his actions.

* * *

'He knows. He knows. Oh great, now what? Relax. Maybe he'll just call you a stupid cheerleader and walk off…or laugh at you and walk off…or…' Anzu's mind kept churning scenarios that saw Kaiba walking off in various manners, though not before humiliating her. 

Kaiba studied her face closely. He had been right. It was meant for him. A sudden feeling of elation overtook him- he attributed it to the fact that he had finally managed to beat his rival at something. What a perfect twist! The one woman his rival wanted, he would not get. These thoughts were quickly replaced by a no longer deniable need to hold Anzu, and thus, he stretched his arms out drawing her to him roughly.

He felt her shake in his arms.

"Tell me, Mazaki" he drawled. "Was it intended for me?"

Anzu felt trapped. She could have denied it and stormed off…if only she wasn't in his arms, wrapped in his heat, and dizzied by their closeness.

"Y-yes!" she stammered. "Are you happy now?" Now that her feelings had been voiced, her spirit was starting to return. "Congratulations Kaiba-kun. I love you." Her voice was cold and sarcastic, reflecting his usual tone.

He winced, then tightened his hold on her. He leaned in. The headiness of being close to her overtook him, and he pulled her into a kiss. In it, he told her all he could have never found the words to say and all that she needed to know. Pulling away, he delighted in the smile he saw reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"That is the only truth I need to know."

* * *

Note: Hopefully you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think :)  



End file.
